Liara Zara
Liara Zara is the main protagonist of Beyond the Magical Arts. She appears in the Originial Appearence in Battle of the Rebellions and later returns in the Re imagined Timeline. 1. Biography Liara Zara was Born in London England, November 3rd, 2021 with British family with inheritance to Victorian ancestry. in 2030, she dreams of becoming a magician Until she is invited to the wizarding school of magic arts and her father plans to expose them to liara and he pretends to go with her. At the Wizarding School of Magic Arts, they see all wizards performing magic to children who are future students to attend here. Martin saw Gorlock performing dark arts in his secret room and excuses her that he will be back on 15 minutes. She came to the hall room where students gather in the seat for the volunteer who wanted to be a wizard. Liara has been chosen to perform and she made a mistake as she casts out a experienced spell that causes trouble and she is been taken to the wizard council for punishment. Martin manage to collect evidence to expose gorlock for his crimes with the help of the Mysterious Stranger from the Future and headed to the council chamber to reveal gorlock's true nature and he enrages at him by casting instant kill spell on her and he saved her life then dies by the instant kill spell. She mourns him and angerly blames all the wizards for allowing him to kill her father and she realizes she wasted her whole day to be a magician and decided to refuse to attend the school and she storms off. In Anger, she went to the crystal room and she stole the crystal then escape the Wizarding School. She headed home to her mother and told her everything that was a lie because wizards killed her father and she feared about it. They move to England and sold the magic crystal for pound sterling. She settles her new room and she discovered a magic door knob and potion craft kit. She put the magic door knob on her wardrobe and brought the door knob to life. he speaks to her that she is welcome to the enchanted realm and tells her that the enchanted keys lay scattered around the world and she will find them all. Meanwhile at the Wizarding school, Gorlock is on the trial for punishment. He being casted to the underworld and it deformed him by burning his flesh and skin and trapped him for eternity. But suddenly, the wizards are losing powers due to magic crystal being stolen and lost forever this causes Kain from another world to come to claim nostramos and told him of his failures he was sent by Great Mages of the Centuries. They punished him by turning him into dust and disappear forever and to the wizards as well. The last one Nerissa vows revenge on liara zara for destroying the wizards. Kain fears she has turn to the dark side and they sent him to protect liara and her mother. 7 years later, Liara is all grown up to be a sixteen year old teenager and she now attends City of London School for Girls with her friends Ashley and Hilda. 2. Background